


Of All Ways...

by HimuraMasaki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Dancing, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki
Summary: Two attractive guys meet at a club, and find that they are very attracted to this random stranger they have met. Why though..?Sorry, I can't say too much about the plot, but it is smutty crack, essentially!





	Of All Ways...

He was so wasted.

 

It was a miracle that his liver was actually holding up and he hadn’t gone to the bathroom like a thousand times to throw up. He had, however, needed to pee at least a hundred times in the past two hours since he arrived at the bar and every single time, he’d walk in on a couple making out against the sink, and there was the most awkward of silences for ten seconds as they would straighten up and leave.

 

Well what did he have to do to get someone to make out with him? Not to say that he was desperate and would take anyone, but there were some cute little guys there. None of them seemed to be interested in a 6’5 skinny but muscular platinum blonde. That was just great. Exactly how he had planned this night to go down. He wasn’t even a bar guy! He only came because his two girlfriends had told him, _It’ll be fun, Tori! Don’t worry, we won’t just abandon you and go have sex in the bathroom or anything._ Except that’s exactly what they did! They were in the bathroom, most probably in the middle of an intense scene and he was just upset that he was alone and he...may have downed ten shots in his anger.

 

He looked at the bartender and sighed, “Can I get a gin and tonic, please? Heavy on the tonic.”

 

Sure, he wasn’t the most wasted he’d ever been. That’s a story for another day. However, he was really wasted. He knew that if he tried to get up from that seat, he’d probably fall to the floor and not be able to stand up. He heard a bit of a rough voice behind him, “Make that two gin and tonics and put them on my tab, please.”

 

A short, brunette male wearing small oval glasses and with his short hair gelled up just a bit sat next to the platinum blonde, and it took him a moment to register that the voice had been the brunette’s, and he had just bought him his drink. “Thanks. You didn’t have to.”

 

The brunette shrugged and took a sip of his gin and tonic, “Hey, I needed some excuse to come sit here and talk to you.”

 

The platinum blonde could feel his cheeks darken a little and he tilted his head, “And why do you want to talk to me?”

 

The brunette smirked and leaned closer to the blonde, “Well, don’t look over your shoulder, but I have two friends there, and they’ve been telling me to come talk to you since I walked in because they think you’re very much my type.”

 

The blonde felt a little smile tug at his lips as he tilted his head, “But something tells me that the fact that you’re here proves them right. Am I wrong?”

 

The brunette smirked and shrugged, “I don’t know, I leave that to your interpretation. I’m Ryou, by the way.”

 

The platinum haired male smiled and held his hand out to Ryou, “You can call me Tori then. It’s what my friends call me.” They shook hands with a smile and Ryou noticed that his friends had run off, probably realizing that Ryou could very well handle himself. They both turned their attentions to their drinks, sipping slowly. In that time, they took a moment to look at the other’s clothes. 

 

Tori was dressed semi-formal. He was in a light green shirt with ebony black pants and a dark grey vest. He looked like he could have been coming straight out of an interview or something. Ryou on the other hand was dressed much like the way you see a lot of typical ‘bottoms’ dress to a gay pub/bar. He was wearing skinny jeans with a bling belt, and a black tank top with a red, looser and larger tank top over that. _He looks so delicious._ Tori took another sip of the drink, trying not to stare at the only person his type to talk to him all night. The last thing he needed was to be left alone again.

 

“Do you dance?”

 

It took Tori a moment before he realized that Ryou was talking to him. He spluttered a bit and shook his head, “E-Excuse me?”

 

Ryou chuckled and tilted his head, “Is that a no then?”

 

Tori shook his head and laughed nervously, “It’s not a no… But I am afraid that if I get up, I will most certainly fall all around the place and make a fool of myself and you.”

 

Ryou laughed and tilted his head, “How much did you have to drink?”

 

Tori shrugged and laughed, “A fair few… I came with a couple girls, but the couple is off in the bathroom, doing...you know, what couples do.”

 

Ryou laughed and shrugged, looking over his shoulder, “Well, my friends ran off to do the same thing. So since nobody we know is around, why don’t you take the chance, get up and dance with me? You won’t make a fool of yourself or me if there’s nobody who knows us around.”

 

Tori bit his lip for a moment, considering the offer. He then gulped and nodded, slowly standing up from his seat. He took his drink and downed the remaining before walking towards the dance floor, albeit a bit shakily. It took him a few steps before he could kind of tell what he was doing and how strong his feet were. He was actually surprised at how much he was able to keep himself under control. Guess all the sports paid off. Ryou followed him seconds after, also downing his drink before walking to the dance floor where everyone was getting really crazy and hot. He looked up at Tori, only now seeing his full height. 

 

_He must be like...A foot taller than me!! Jesus!_ Which, of course, was entirely false. Tori was _only_ nine inches taller than Ryou. Ryou sighed and walked onto the dance floor, just letting Tori lead them to a spot of his liking. Then, before Ryou knew what happened, Tori had taken his hand and he was slowly moving to the rhythm. Just a few steps at a time. Ryou smiled a bit and moved along with Tori. The song was like most club music, just a lot of percussive sounds, and not much actual music or audible lyrics. Maybe that was why it was so easy for the two of them to dance to the music, because they didn’t have to pay attention to it too much, and their bodies could feel the overwhelming rhythm. Somehow, it felt too easy. Almost like their bodies didn’t need to be told how to synchronize with the person in front of them. Like they had been doing this their whole lives, only they hadn’t.

 

By the time they were a few songs in, the two males had moved in a lot closer. Their faces were inches away, and their bodies constantly brushing against each other. Despite the closeness of their bodies, for some reason, the two were constantly avoiding making eye contact. Probably because eye contact would make this whole ordeal real. It would mean that they really were feeling some deep desire for a man they had just met, yet for some reason they both felt like they had known the other forever. So despite how well their bodies synchronized, their brains made it a touch awkward. However, after another song was done, Ryou’s body was just about through with letting his brain control it. His eyes grew a bit darker as he leaned up against the taller male’s body. It was him that made the first move. He placed an arm on Tori’s shoulder and pushed his crotch up against Tori’s upper thigh (he secretly thanked Tori for being crouched down, otherwise he couldn’t have done it). For a moment, all was still. The music sounded muted all of a sudden and all the people around them seemed to be frozen in time.

 

Tori just looked down at Ryou in shock, as if not at all understanding what had just happened. Ryou was ready to pull away and apologize, then probably run home and hide under his blanket for how stupid he was. He let his hand slip down from Tori’s shoulder, and took a step back, but couldn’t step away, because Tori’s hand was firmly holding his waist. Ryou looked up at Tori in confusion but it didn’t last even a full second because Tori pulled him against his body rather roughly and pressed his crotch down against Ryou’s, making both of them gasp quietly. From there, it didn’t take Ryou even a second to wrap both his arms around Tori’s shoulders and begin grinding back. Tori gasped in Ryou’s ear and pressed back against Ryou’s tiny body.

 

Ryou couldn’t help but let out a few soft, almost inaudible gasps and groans right into Tori’s ear. He could feel Tori’s grinds becoming stronger and more forceful from the sound of his gasps so he bit his lip to keep quiet. Neither male could quite think clearly at that point. It took all of Ryou’s focus to pull away for a very brief millisecond and look up at Tori to say, “I think we should leave before we’re kicked out..”

 

Tori blinked a few times and the darkness of his irises toned down a bit and he tilted his head, “Is that a thing? They kick out people for grinding a bit?”

 

Ryou chuckled a bit and leaned against Tori’s chest, letting out a hearty laugh for a short second, “No, I’m suggesting we take this somewhere where we can go further than just grinding…. If…you’d like.”

 

Tori blinked a couple of times. It took his drunk self a little longer to comprehend that sentence than he would have liked to, but when he did, he exclaimed way louder than he intended, “You want to….with me?!”

 

Ryou chuckled and tilted his head, “You know, I saw you sitting there and I thought you were pretty hot, but I think I was wrong. You’re just adorable. Yes, if you would like to, no pressure.”

 

Tori let out an audible yelp and just nodded, turning rather red, “I would like to!”

 

Ryou snickered and nudged Tori in the stomach, “Oh my god, how drunk are you? I feel like I’m taking advantage of you now! Come on. You go grab any stuff, and let’s pay our tabs.”

 

Tori nodded and quietly followed after Ryou awkwardly.

 

It was silent between them for the next little while. Maybe they were both tired, or in shock, or even contemplating how good an idea it was to go home with a stranger. Ryou paid his tab and waited for Tori by the door as Tori talked to his two girlfriends, who were of course, as encouraging as possible, even making some vulgar hand gestures. They both kissed his cheek and sent him off to pay his tab, and then he joined Ryou, leaving the club with him. They walked down the street slowly, neither wanting to fall over, and maybe they both just wanted to sober up a little bit.

 

Ryou looked up at Tori after a few minutes of walking and tilted his head, “Well, we could pay for a hotel room and use that.. Or if we keep walking for another two minutes, we’ll reach my apartment. If you promise you’re not a creepy stalker, I’d rather save the money.”

 

Tori couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that and nod, “I’m not a creepy stalker, I promise. And if I was, you’d already be too late~ So let’s save the money. And maybe hurry up a little bit so I don’t run out of patience!”

 

Ryou could feel his cheeks tint red as he grabbed Tori’s wrist and started speed walking to his apartment. At their new speed, they were at the building in under a minute, and inside the elevator soon after that. Tori grinned and pushed Ryou up against the back of the empty elevator, cocking his head to the side, “Is it just me, or is some tiny brunette getting _very_ excited~?”

 

Ryou frowned up at Tori, “I am not tiny! You’re just a giant! I knew a kid back in middle school who was ridiculously tall, but you’re even taller!”

 

Tori snickered and shook his head, leaning down and kissing Ryou square on the lips. He grinned as the elevator doors opened on the 10th floor. Ryou hurriedly pushed past him to walk to his unit on the left of the elevators and open it up. Tori followed him inside, only to be promptly pushed up against the door of the apartment, and kissed back. Ryou seemed so desperate, it was a little cute. However, Tori was not about to give up control. He grinned and leaned down, lifting Ryou up effortlessly and kissing him deeply, very easily winning the fight for control in the kiss.

 

Tori smiled and kicked off his shoes before stepping inside and searching for the bedroom, all while carrying and kissing Ryou. When he finally did, he all but threw Ryou down on the soft bed and climbed on top like a wolf looking down at his kitten prey. Tori grinned wider and leaned down, whispering into Ryou’s ear, “So, can I fuck you~?”

 

———————————————————————————

 

Tori woke up to the chiming of two phones at the same time. He knew because one of them was distinctly his own and the other most certainly wasn’t. He sighed and rolled over to his side, groaning in pain. He reached around the body nuzzled against him and grabbed his phone. His memory from the bar was a little foggy, but he most definitely remembered coming over to Ryou’s place and the mind-blowing night that they had after getting there. He had sobered up a little bit by then, so that had helped. Not that it helped the hangover in the slightest. He turned his phone around in his hand and tried unlocking it, but it didn’t open. The same thing happened the second, third and fourth times. He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes a bit wider, looking at the phone. It was his own. The lock screen wallpaper was a picture of him and his senpai from middle school, back when he was still playing tennis. He groaned and tried his passcode again, but it didn’t work. He sighed and set the phone back down, coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t awake enough to be typing out his eight digit passcode correctly. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Ryou’s small body with a soft sound. 

 

Ryou stirred in his sleep and whimpered, “Mmm… What’s the time?”

 

Tori smiled and played with Ryou’s hair gently, “Eight..”

 

Ryou nodded and nuzzled into Tori’s chest, “Hmm…. Still early. Go back to sleep…”

 

Tori chuckled and tilted his head, “I actually can’t right now. Maybe I should just wake you up all the way..”

 

Ryou groaned and snuggled under the blankets, “What are you, three?!” Tori smiled and stretched, sitting up. They had both gone to sleep in just their boxers (mostly because they had been too horny to keep their hands off the other’s naked body). Ryou groaned and rolled over onto the other side, picking up Tori’s phone and effortlessly unlocking it. 

 

Tori blinked a couple of times and pulled his phone out of Ryou’s hold, “How did you know my passcode?”

 

Ryou whined and reached up, trying to take the phone back, “What are you talking about, that’s my phone!!”

 

Tori narrowed his eyes, “No, it’s not! I know what my own lock screen is!!”

 

Ryou whined and pointed over at the bedside table that was by Tori’s side of the bed, “That one’s your phone!”

 

Tori blinked a few times and looked over at the phone on that bedside table. Without returning what was allegedly Ryou’s phone, he opened his phone to see his lock screen, then typed in his passcode and it worked. He looked at Ryou’s phone in confusion, locking it and looking at the lock screen. “This doesn’t make any sense!! We can’t have the same lock screen!”

 

Ryou whined in complaint, “What’s gotten into you, Tori?! What’s the big deal-” Just as he said that, he realized what the big deal was. They couldn’t possibly have the same lock screen wallpaper! That was a picture of Tori with his middle school tennis partner!!

 

Tori’s eyes slowly widened in shock and he set Ryou’s phone down on the bed, “What…is your last name?”

 

Ryou, looking equally shocked, murmured out a word that Tori could never mishear, “Shishido. Your real name isn’t Tori… Is it?”

 

Tori shook his head, unable to stop the tears welling up in his eyes, “M-My friends thought it was a c-cute nickname… From Ootori…” There was a long silence between the two, easily about a minute or so of it, before Tori broke it, “Shishido-san?”

 

Ryou, now wide awake, pulled ‘Tori’ down into a tight hug and nuzzled into his chest immediately, “Choutarou!! It’s been too long!!”

 

Choutarou smiled and hugged Shishido back tightly, trying not to break down into a full sob, “Wow, it’s been, what 10 years?! What a coincidence!!”

 

Shishido chuckled a bit and nudged Choutarou’s stomach, “I see you’re still as much of a crybaby as before?”

 

Choutarou pouted, “Shishido-san!! Don’t tease me!!”

 

The two lay in each other’s arms in a blissful reunion for a long time before the realization slowly came down upon them that this was actually the person they had played tennis with a decade ago. And that this was the person they had missed so much in the past years. And…the person that they had done _it_ with the previous night. Choutarou gulped lightly and pulled away from the hug slowly, looking down at Shishido with flushed cheeks. Shishido looked up at Choutarou with a blush of his own and cleared his throat, “Ahem… Well… That’s awkward…”

 

Choutarou pulled back a little further and rubbed the back of his own neck sheepishly, “Jeez…. Of all ways to run into each other again…”

 

Shishido gulped and tilted his head, “Well… I mean it has been ten years, and we were both quite drunk last night… It’s no surprise we didn’t recognize each other… Besides!!! Look at you!! You look so mature!! And your clothes too! You looked like a model last night!!”

 

Choutarou blushed beet red and rolled onto his back, looking away from Shishido, “I-Is that really what you thought?”

 

Shishido turned beet red for a moment and looked up at Choutarou, “Yeah, but more importantly… Where on earth did you learn to do… _all that_ in bed?!” He hid his face in a pillow to cover his blush. 

 

Choutarou smiled and leaned in, pecking Shishido’s neck, “You liked it then?”

 

Shishido frowned and looked at Choutarou, “That’s not the point! The point is that you used to be so pure and innocent… Now you’re a sex fiend!!”

 

Choutarou pulled away and looked at Shishido, “D-Does that upset you? I-I don’t know, I guess things changed during high school, a-and then even more in university and-”

 

“I wasn’t complaining, silly goose… If anything, it was a compliment..” Shishido turned a little red.

 

Choutarou blushed beet red and looked down at Shishido, hesitating a bit before finally deciding to speak, "Um. You know, I've actually wanted this for a long time... I only realized I'm gay because I always wanted Shishido-san, way back at Hyotei... And then Gakuto-senpai and Wakashi got together, and that's when I realized that I didn't see you as just a dear senpai, or as a friend... I wanted you to be mine... I guess, without really realizing it, every time I held a guy, I always thought of Shishido-san. Of doing all those things to Shishido-san... So um..it kinda feels surreal that I actually did all those things to you, Shishido-san..."

 

Shishido also turned beet red, which made Choutarou chuckle a bit and his own blush subside, "You idiot!! Do you even know what you're saying?! How do you wake up at 8 in the morning and say such embarrassing things! You're hopeless!!" Shishido looked away and pouted, biting his lip and sighing a bit. He looked back up at Choutarou after a few moments, and of course, Choutarou looked like the kicked puppy he always looked like when he thought Shishido was mad at him. Shishido sighed and leaned closer to Choutarou, "Dumbass, how was I supposed to know you felt the exact same way about me as I felt about you?"

 

Choutarou's blush promptly returned as Shishido pushed that button and he rolled over so he was on top of Shishido again, "So you wouldn't mind me taking care of both our morning woods, then~"

 

Shishido whined softly, but nodded, "You're not a sex addict, are you?"

 

Choutarou pouted and kissed Shishido's earlobe, "I hope you don't expect me to stop as easily as last night! I was drunk, and I didn't know it was you! Please, be prepared!!"

 

Shishido smiled and pulled Choutarou in for a deep kiss, "Of course, from now and for as long as you'll have me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, now I can tell you it's ShishiChou. XD


End file.
